My Friend
by Christina B
Summary: As King Arthur lies on his deathbed, Merlin can't help but reflect on the friendship that changed the course of his life. Song-Fic!


AN: I've used this song before, but today a Merlin plot bunny hit and I couldn't resist it. This is somewhat of a future fic because it is an elderly Merlin remembering his long friendship with Arthur when Arthur is on his deathbed. This is definitely a friendship story since I don't care for slash, but I think that Arthur and Merlin have a total platonic family-like love going on. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song is Goodbye by the band Audio Adrenaline. I don't own it nor the show Merlin which is owned by BBC.

**My Friend**

_You'll be fine tomorrow_

_The sun will rise again_

_It's never easy to say goodbye_

_You know I'll always love you_

_You know I always will_

It was nearing the end and not magic nor medicine would alter the course nature set for him. Within the matter of a couple of hours Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot would surrender to death's sweet whisper, and he would cease to exist but in the memories of those who knew him.

And nobody knew Arthur as well as Merlin did, after all they'd been best friends for well over fifty years. It was funny for Merlin to recall that first meeting so many years ago when the first thing he did was alienate the then Prince, and then call him names. It seems that Gaius was correct after all, Merlin couldn't believe how much of an idiot he really was in those early days. It was by pure luck and perhaps a bit of fate that Merlin ended up saving Arthur's life soon after and the two were well on the way to becoming fast friends.

Sure it hadn't been a simple thing because Arthur's status as a Prince and his sometimes arrogant manner was completely opposite of Merlin's down to earth manner. But from the moment Uther made Merlin Arthur's manservant, they were on the path to fulfilling their destinies. The Great Dragon was right when it said that they were two sides of the same coin, because no matter the circumstances over the years their friendship never shattered.

Still as Merlin looked on his dying friend, it was hard not to let his emotions overcome him.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend _

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_We've reached the end _

One particular day that Merlin would never forget was the day when Arthur finally discovered his secret. The fact that he was a sorcerer was a dangerous and criminal offense in King Uther's kingdom, and he made no exceptions. So Merlin did his best to hide his gift which he probably would've achieved had he not been so devoted to protecting Arthur.

When the Prince discovered the truth he was absolutely furious, and Merlin was almost positive that he was going to turn him in to the King. Arthur was clearly distressed and he didn't speak to Merlin for several days, and when he did Arthur didn't trust him at all. But in the end he never told Uther, and he kept the secret.

It wasn't overnight, but in time Arthur came to trust Merlin again.

_I don't cry for sorrow, I cry with joy_

_The memories we've made can't be destroyed_

_You know I won't forget you_

_You know I never could_

_And when I say I loved you _

_You know I meant for good_

Another day that stuck out in Merlin's long memories was the day that Arthur ascended to the throne of Camelot. Uther had been a good King in his own way despite some of his more tyrannical laws, but Arthur was a different breed from his father. Everyone expected so much of him while others doubted the young man would be a suitable King. But Merlin knew what they did not, Arthur was more than ready to take on the title.

It wasn't long after King Arthur's coronation that things in Camelot began to change. Everyone had been expecting that he would instantly remove Uther's ban on all things magical, but that wasn't quite the truth. Yes Arthur didn't kill everyone accused of sorcery like his father did, but he also wasn't foolish enough to not keep tabs on those who did perform magic. With several new laws regulating the use of magic, Camelot was now a much safer place to be.

It wasn't long after either that Merlin earned a promotion as the Chief Sorcerer, and no longer had to clean Arthur's royal socks. With this new freedom Merlin found that he was easily able to learn more magic and his prowess as a powerful wizard was soon established throughout the land. Just as King Arthur became the once and future King that his people loved, and his enemies feared. Together they were an unstoppable team and despite the danger over the years they persevered.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend _

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_We've reached the end _

Merlin sighed as he thought with regret how much he truly was going to miss Arthur, and everything that had passed so very quickly. Like the flickering of a candle Merlin went from a young man on the threshold of fulfilling his destiny to an old man who had a long beard and was nearing the end of his mission in life. And Arthur was even closer to it.

He could hear the labored breathing, and see how Arthur's skin grew pale with the passing seconds. The King was in and out of a fitful sleep that never seemed to give him the relief he needed. Merlin couldn't help but be reminded of the time long ago when Arthur was nearly killed by the Questing Beast. And suddenly Arthur's eyes were open.

"Do you know how pathetic you are?" Arthur questioned in his brusque manner.

"Of course," Merlin replied grinning. And then he turned somber. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die," Arthur said matter of factly.

"I wonder what that feels like," Merlin joked.

"I can fix that," Arthur retorted threateningly.

"I would like to see you try," Merlin retorted.

To an outsider their conversation would sound like the bickered of two enemies or at the very least men who strongly disliked one another. And that was beautiful thing about their friendship, it met no expectations, and nobody could explain it.

"That beard makes you look even sillier than you did in the feathered hat," Arthur commented.

Merlin's hand moved to touch his now white beard. "It makes me look distinguished."

"Of course it does," Arthur replied rolling his eyes.

As time moved on, Merlin could see how Arthur was struggling even more, and even though Merlin could help his discomfort with magic, the effects grew less with every passing second. There were moments when Arthur didn't talk at all or seem to know where he was, and then there were times when he was aware of Merlin's presence enough to talk.

"It won't be long," Arthur whispered during one of his brief conscious phases.

"Don't say that," Merlin replied, trying his best not to let his emotions take control.

"You were the best friend I've ever had," Arthur said.

"Likewise," Merlin replied with a smile. "It was an honor to serve you."

"Idiot," Arthur muttered.

"Prat," Merlin countered.

Arthur took another labored breath, "Goodbye Merlin."

And just like that Arthur was at peace.

_You know I'll always love you_

_Goodbye _


End file.
